horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Zero Dawn
Project Zero Dawn was the code name for a massive terraforming system designed to reseed life back to Earth after the complete destruction of life on Earth and defeat of the rogue machine swarms. Background Faro Automated Solutions was a major technology company that manufactured and sold technology products ranging from computers, personal devices and automated combat robots. One of their major defense products were the Chariot line, marketed as Peacekeepers. However a glitch was discovered in a swarm which severed command and control functions and caused them to become self aware. Coupled with the ability to take over enemy machines, self-repair, replication and utilization of biomass as fuel, the Faro Swarm as it became to be know posed an existential threat to the survival not just human civilization but the complete destruction of Earth's ecosystems. Ted Faro, owner of Faro Automated Solutions approached Dr. Elisabet Sobeck in a vain effort to shut them down. Dr. Sobeck realized the general hopelessness of the situation, proposed a radical solution that came to be known as Project Zero Dawn. Project Zero Dawn is a massive, global network of underground bunkers, automated manufacturing and cloning facilities dedicated to the reintroduction of life and humans back to a reborn Earth. At the center of the system was a hyper powerful artificial intelligence called GAIA who would oversee the operations as long as needed. As the Faro Swarm was predicted to wipe out all life within 18 months, Project Zero Dawn was never intended to save anyone, forcing those who wished to survive to build their own shelters to wait it out. GAIA The personification of mother nature, GAIA is the primary AI of Project Zero Dawn and core of the system. Capable of making trillions of calculations needed, GAIA's primary function is engage in code breaking to deactivate the Faro Swarm and overseeing operations to make Earth come back to life. GAIA's main computer core is housed inside Gaia Prime, a massive bunker holding all computer systems needed to manage the task. GAIA is assisted by 9 sub-components, each dedicated to a single task. AETHER AETHER is the subfunction dedicated to detoxify the Earth's ravaged atmosphere. APOLLO APOLLO is the subfunction dedicated to the archival of human history, culture and education of new generation of humans born in Cradle facilities with the knowledge of their achievements and failures. ARTEMIS ARTEMIS is the subfunction dedicated to the creation and reintroduction of animal life onto a newly terraformed earth. DEMETER DEMETER is the subfunction dedicated to the re-greening of the Earth from cryo-preserved seed stocks. ELEUTHIA ELEUTHIA is the subfunction dedicated to the cloning and raising of humans from genetic stock at specially designed and prepared Cradle facilities scattered across the Earth. HADES HADES is the "extinction failsafe protocol'. A last resort of GAIA which will allow it to destroy and reset the terraforming process when an undesirable outcome is detected. HEPHAESTUS HEPHAESTUS is the subfunction dedicated to the construction of underground Cauldrons facilities that would build machines dedicated to the terraforming project. GAIA would utilize HEPHAESTUS to design, manufacture and deploy any type of machine ensure the project completion. The machines manufactured would then be distributed for use by the other sub-functions. MINERVA The MINERVA subfunction is the construction of massive communications arrays to broadcast the deactivation codes to the Faro robots. POSEIDON POSEIDON is the subfunction dedicated to detoxification of the Earth's poisoned seas. Legacy Although its original goal of preserving the cultural history of humanity was sabotaged, Project Zero Dawn was successful in its primary mission: disabling the rouge machines that killed the Earth, rebuilding and reseeding life back to it. Present day humanity and the nascent civilizations that now inhabit it owes its existence and survival thanks to the original team that sacrificed everything to make it happen. Category:Lore